Little Notes
by TheDauntlessShadowhunter
Summary: England and America pass the time during a world meeting secretly exchanging flirty notes. But what will happen when they are discovered and forced to read it in front of the entire world? Rated M for a bit of language.


There was a quick exchange between hands. Too quick for anyone to see. Too subtle to be watched. But if one did watch, they would see America slip a piece of folded paper into England's slender hand under the table.

England swept his eyes around the world meeting room then opened the piece of lined paper that was meant for notes. Well, there was a note, but it had nothing to do about the meeting.

_You look cute in your uniform ;)_

America had scrawled and England's cheeks reddened slightly. He quickly wrote a note back.

_As do you. Now please stop or we will get caught._

He folded it up, and another exchange was made. He waited patiently and looked over to where Austria was speaking about his affairs. It was quite boring, actually. Listening for hours on matters he could quite honestly care less about. He knew that his and America's little notes were the only things keeping him from falling asleep. That and what happened last time he fell asleep at a meeting.

America slipped the paper back into his waiting hand, their fingers brushing together.

_Aw but it makes things fun. Remember last time when you got all turned on?_

Bloody hell, he did. Damn America was good. He knew just where to hit England.

_No, I don't and I would rather you not cause such a thing to happen. I am a respectable gentleman._

He handed the note back with a small huff. He wouldn't let the Yank get to him this time. It took America a bit longer to write before the note was handed back.

_If you don't remember I'll just have to tell you what happened. I told you how hot you look and how I want to stroke your eyebrows and push you up against this table and fuck you till you're senseless. And then you were all red and turned on and practically ran to the hotel with me so I could do just that._

England read this and blushed more, crossing his legs. Of course he remembered that. America knew he did, he was just playing with him. Well, he would have to play right back this time.

_And what if this time I said that I just want to pull Nantucket? Pull it until you gasp and squirm and let me have my way with you?_

He grinned to himself and placed the note back in America's hand, looking at him for his reaction. He noticed America's eyes widen, his breathing hitch, before a small smile played along his lips. He hunched over the table and feverishly wrote back.

_And what is your way?_

England knew he'd gotten himself into a mess, but now that he had the upper hand, he was going to take it.

_My way? I'm in control. You would do as I say, submit to me, beg for me to get off. I would top, of course, and you wouldn't be able to sit for a week. I would make you my little bitch, America._

He smirked in triumph and and handed it back to America, who saw his look and grinned. Then he opened the note and audibly gasped and blushed as he read it, causing Kiku, who was next to him, to look.

"Are you okay, America- San?"

"Mmhm," America managed out and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, no doubtfully turned on. England smirked and sat back with his arms crossed. His job here was done.

"Amerique and Angleterre are passing notes," Francis said loudly from across the room, silencing everyone else. England looked over at him and glared. How did he know? And why was he watching them?

"Are they notes concerning this meeting?" Germany asked gruffly. America crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket, trying to seem innocent.

"I believe not," Francis smirked, just like he knew what was written between the two nations, "And they pass them every meeting."

"If these notes are so important, then one of you should read it out loud," Germany demanded. England looked over at his stoic face and panicked slightly, although he tried not to show it. Everyone would hear what he wrote, oh dear, it would ruin him! He would lose all respect because of the one time he decided to play America's little game.

America squirmed under Germany's gaze although his eyes showed defiance. "You can't make us."

"I am in charge of this meeting and I do not want any conspiring going on behind my back," Germany said and stood up, placing his hands on the table threateningly, "Now, read the note. Where is it?"

America stood up as well. "I dunno, where is it?" he countered, his face still a light shade of red.

"It is in his pocket," France said and rose gracefully from his chair, coming around the table, "The right one."

"Take it out and read," Germany said even harsher.

America was busy staring Germany down and didn't notice as the Frenchman walked up to him. "Get out of here, Frog," England said and slapped his hand away.

France laughed and grabbed his hand, "Oh, Angleterre, if only I could," he spoke and reached into America's pocket, taking out the crumpled sheet.

"Hey!" America gasped and turned, trying to snatch the note back, "Give it back!"

"I can't," Francis said and laughed, dancing around to where Germany was, "I will read it out loud!"

"Fine," Germany said, appeased, and sat back down. Everyone watched expectantly as France smoothed it out then read it over, laughing. America stood defiantly and England just tried to disappear into his seat. The countries would never look at him the same, he thought over and over. France cleared his throat to read out loudly.

"Amerique wrote, 'You look cute in your uniform' with a winky face," he began and England hid his face in his hands. Oh dear lord, no, this wasn't happening. "Angleterre wrote back, 'As do you. Now please stop or we will get caught'."

Oh, how he was going to rub that in America's face if he lived through this.

"Amerique wrote, 'Aw but it makes things fun. Remember last time when you got all turned on?'" France said. Thankfully he wasn't trying to read it in their accents. But now the entire world knew he was turned on during the last meeting. How bloody wonderful.

"Angleterre wrote, 'No, I don't and I would rather you not cause such a thing to happen. I am a respectable gentleman.'" France took a moment to laugh as if he thought that was a good joke. "Amerique wrote, 'If you don't remember I'll just have to tell you what happened. I told you how hot you look and how I want to stroke your eyebrows and push you up against this table and fuck you till you're senseless. And then you were all red and turned on and practically ran to the hotel with me so I could do just that.'"

A few nations looked surprised, but most knew something was going on between them and weren't very surprised. And then there was Hungary, who looked incredibly pleased with all of this dirty talk. He glanced to the other side of the room, where Switzerland was covering Liechtenstein's ears. England was just praying a meteor would hit France so the end of the conversation wouldn't be read.

"Angleterre wrote, 'And what if this time I said that I just want to pull Nantucket? Pull it until you gasp and squirm and let me have my way with you?' Amerique wrote, 'And what is your way?'"

France looked up from the paper and made eye contact with England who glared death at him. He only grinned slyly and continued reading what England was most dreading.

"Angleterre wrote, 'My way? I'm in control. You would do as I say, submit to me, beg for me to get off. I would top, of course, and you wouldn't be able to sit for a week. I would make you my little bitch, America.'"

There was a collective gasp from around the table and Hungary squealed like she had just heard the most wonderful thing. France broke down laughing and wiped his eyes.

"Bloody hell," he muttered and looked at the table, ashamed and embarrassed. He especially couldn't look at America right now. Which is why he was surprised when America grabbed his arm and pulled him up, almost making him knock over his chair.

"Are you happy now, Germany?" he asked and Germany shrugged, mostly likely shocked but not showing it. "And yeah, it's true, Iggy and I pass notes and stuff because it makes it fun and I like talking to Iggy. He doesn't usually say anything like that so if you're gonna harass him, you're gonna have to go through me first."

He held onto England's wrist and stared at the Nations, seeing if any of them would have the nerve to say something. No one did, not even France.

"That's what I thought. Come on Iggy, we're ditching this popsicle stand," he announced and walked out, England trailing behind him.

"Thank you," England spoke once they were outside. He was very grateful for what America did.

"No problem," America said and scratched the back of his head. He squinted in the bright sunlight, "I just didn't want any one thinking you aren't a 'gentleman,"

"You can be so sweet," England said and hugged him tightly, "Which is why I love you so much."

America laughed and hugged him back, "I love you, too. And, um, if you're still up for that topping thing..."

England smirked and kissed him quickly, sweetly. "Maybe later, love."

America grinned, "I can't wait,"

"Waiting makes it all the better," England said, "Don't you think?"

"I guess," America said.

"You're so needy, America," England laughed, completely forgetting about the meeting for the moment.

"I know," he grinned and captured England's lips once more.

* * *

**Hi, all! This is just a cute little thing I came up with late at night (or early in the morning, if you prefer). I'm here to say that for any of you who read my multi chapter Wrong Number, I'm writing another story that looks like it could turn into multi chapter. This one will focus on the human FACE family as well but without Canada (for plot reasons... he might just show up), and in the aftermath of a war. I plan to post the first chapter sometime during May, so stay tuned for that! **

**I do not own Hetalia or the cover image. Please drop a review if you liked or hated this and thanks for reading!**


End file.
